


Locker

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [180]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for some payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker

Wes was singing in the shower, which made the whole thing easier for Hobbie. The male pilots’ locker room was humid after so many pilots had already been through to clean up post-Sims and missions, but it was mostly empty now. Hobbie was sure that Wes’s singing had something to do with that as the man couldn’t carry a tune if it was poured into a bucket for him.

He snorted at his own humor and carefully crossed through the room toward the lockers. Wes had this coming. Of course, knowing his friend as he did, Hobbie was sure that the lack of modesty or ability to feel humiliation would let Wes pass this off as a pretty mild prank. He was still going to do it though.

Wes’s personal locker was standing open, practically an invitation, and Hobbie cleaned it out completely. There were no other clothes on the bench, and nothing but a towel on his hook by the showers. He glanced around in case there was anyone who would be able to identify him later, but the room was empty, and Wes wasn’t in sight. He could still hear the off-key singing and the water though, so he had time to get out before Wes noticed anything was going on.

Hobbie grinned, stifling a chuckle, and slipped out of the locker room. He would love to see Wes’s face when he realized that all of this clothing was gone, but he was sure that he’d hear about it later.


End file.
